


Simply Some Drabbles

by 100poundsofcatfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100poundsofcatfish/pseuds/100poundsofcatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for tiny pieces of Red Queen writing from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thegirl20 requested, 'Ruby asks Regina about her scar.'

Ruby, she comes to realise, is a tactile individual.

She touches with reverence, always, whether long fingers are entwining with her own or digging into the flesh of her hips leaving arcs of mottled bruises in their wake. Regina wonders if it’s because of the wolf, wonders what her skin feels like to hands and lips honed to feel so much more.

When soft lips press and linger against the scar above her lip, she puts it down to bad aim. Then a gentle thumb follows, tracking the length of the indent, before warm lips close over the mark once more, and she knows better.

Ruby pulls away from her lips to drag her nose up and across her cheek, hot staccato breaths tickle as she speaks, “What happened?”

Her heart hammers, suddenly heavy in her chest and of course the girl and her maddening superior hearing catch it. Ruby’s hand moves from where it’s tangled with her own and presses against her bare chest.

“An accident as a child.” The thumping beat of her heart doesn’t ease.

She’s lying, they both know it and Regina waits to be confronted, her lie detected.

Instead she’s kissed. Slow and carelessly, perfectly.

Ruby pulls away a fraction, lingering, and Regina feels the quiet “ _Okay_ ”, uttered against her lips more than she hears it.

Ruby doesn’t press, just shifts to nestle against her collar bone, palm still pressed against a heart that’s finally slowing in pace.

“I love it.”

“You do?”

“Mhmm.”

She wonders if Ruby feels it when her heart swells, warm and happy and _loved_.


	2. Chapter 2

She has two days.

Two days to go until the full moon.

Already she can feel the wolf starting to wake up, becoming restless inside her. She can feel the power prickling in her muscles, in her bones. It’s trying to claw its way out.

It feels **good**.

But god, the wolf’s senses are something else.

She can smell _her_ , all over her fingers. Could probably still taste her. Her fingers feel stained, as if Regina has seeped into her, taken up residence under her skin.

She wonders where she is. Who she’s talking to. Whoever she’s with better know that Regina is _hers_.

She should have marked her last night, sucked on her neck a little harder, bit down a little sharper. Then they would know, they wouldn’t touch what belonged to her, the things she would do to them-

The back of the chair starts to crack in her grasp, the wood splintering under her fingertips.

Maybe she gets a little possessive too. Another side effect.

A run. A run might help. The rhythmic pounding of her feet on tarmac – get her heart pumping for a different reason. The wolf likes to run – is so good at running.

\--

Regina isn’t even fully through the door but Ruby is there, grabbing onto an arm and pulling hard. Too hard. She’ll have to apologise for this later - can already imagine the finger shaped bruises that will be adorning Regina’s delicate wrist for the next few days. Bracelets of dark angry purple stark against her skin. It makes her head spin, the thought of doing such damage so easily.

If Regina’s surprised she doesn’t show it. She lets herself be dragged along – past the counter - and tugged unceremoniously into the back room.

“I need you.”

Regina’s hands move to her waistband but she grabs them holding them

“No. I need you. I need to feel you. Need to- do you know what you do to me?”

Of course Regina knows. She understands what Ruby needs so unequivocally. She shouldn’t be surprised, if anyone would know it would be her.

She flattens her tongue over a throbbing artery, and can feel the blood pumping, feel the pulse beating so fast. The wolf imagines sinking sharp teeth into the soft flesh beneath her lips, how easily the skin would break and rip, the deep red flood that would stain her lips and face.

Her pause gives her away.

“I’m not a snack.” Is whispered in her ear and it grounds her immediately – the verbal equivalent of a bucket of ice water. They both know that would never happen. Ruby knows it’s not fear making her heart be oh so fast.

She can _smell_ it’s not fear.


End file.
